All Terrain Armored Transport
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = All Terrain Armored Transport | klasse = Walker | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards Kuat-Entralla Engineering | lengte = 20,60 meter (lang) - 15,50 meter (hoog) | snelheid = 60 km/h | versnelling = | bemanning = 1 AT-AT Driver 1 Combat Coordinator 1 Gunner | passagiers = 40 | vrachtcapaciteit = 1 ton | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Tijdens de Battle of Hoth De AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) was een van de zwaarst bepantserde en bewapende Walkers gebruikt door het Galactic Empire tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Bouw & Ontstaan Prototypes van AT-AT Walkers dateerden reeds uit de Clone Wars, waar ze onder andere werden ingezet tijdens de Battle of Jabiim. Na de successen van andere Walkers werd het ontwerp van de AT-AT stilaan verfijnd. In dat proces speelde Major Maximilian Veers een hoofdrol. Het grootste mankement van de AT-AT's was het evenwicht in de poten dat verstoord kon worden, maar Maximilian Veers negeerde dat gevaar en interesseerde zich enkel voor de positieve eigenschappen van de AT-AT. Naast het vervoeren van troepen naar het slagveld moest de AT-AT Walker een psychologische angst veroorzaken bij de vijand. Door de indrukwekkende afmetingen van de Walker, lijkend op een of ander enorm prehistorisch beest, slaagde het meestal in die opzet. Tijdens het hoogtepunt van het Galactic Empire werden er talloze AT-AT's geproduceerd en meegevoerd door Imperial-class Star Destroyers om te stationeren in Imperial Garrisons of om hen in te zetten in conflicten. Een AT-AT was erg sterk bepantserd en enkel zijn 'hals' en onderkant vormden een zwakke schakel wat betreft bescherming. Voorts was de AT-AT bewapend met twee Taim & Bak MS-1 Heavy Laser Cannons en twee Taim & Bak FF-4 Medium Repeating Blasters die meestal dekking gaven aan kleinere toestellen of aan troepen. Met die wapens kon een AT-AT flink wat schade toebrengen. Bovendien konden de enorme poten van de Walker zowat alles vertrappelen dat ze op hun weg ontmoetten. In tegenstelling tot wat men dacht, was een AT-AT helemaal niet traag. Met een snelheid van 60 km/h kon een AT-AT makkelijk vluchtende grondtroepen inhalen. Een Walker werd bestuurd door een Combat Coordinator die het geheel overzag. Hij gaf bevelen door aan een AT-AT Driver en aan een Gunner. In het lichaam van de AT-AT konden zo'n veertig passagiers plaatsvinden en er was normaal gezien ook plaats voor enkele kleine Repulsorlift voertuigen, zoals Speeder Bikes of voor verschillende zware handwapens of zelfs twee gedemonteerde AT-ST Walkers. De Walkers werden door speciale Y-85 Titan Dropships gelost op de oppervlakte van planeten. Om zelf hun troepen te lossen, was het meestal nodig dat een AT-AT knielde tot op een veilige hoogte voor de troepen. Indien nodig werden de troepen ook gelost via kabels. Ondermeer daarom werd een AT-AT vaak langs de flanken beschermd door Scout Walkers. Geschiedenis Bij de Battle of Hoth zette de Galactic Empire onder andere AT-AT's in die onder leiding van General Maximilian Veers de zege behaalden. De Blizzard Force van Veers verloor een aantal Walkers op weg naar de basis, maar zodra de AT-AT's op de ijsvlakte waren aangeland waren ze nog moeilijk te stoppen. Dat deze enorme Walkers niet onverwoestbaar zijn bewees Rogue Group echter op Hoth door er verschillende uit te schakelen. Ook de Walker van Veers werd vernietigd en de General kwam er alleen met zware verwondingen van af. Ook op Endor werden er AT-AT's ingezet in 4 ABY, maar in het woud op Endor waar de bomen dicht opeen groeiden werd het snel duidelijk dat de grootte van de bomen de AT-AT's zou hinderen. Daarom werden ze op Endor meer gebruikt om te patrouilleren. Ook de First Order bleef gebruik maken van AT-AT walkers, al werden deze updates gemaakt door Kuat-Entralla Engineering. AT-AT walkers werden gebruikt op Crait om de basis van de Resistance aan te vallen en om het Superlaser Siege Cannon te beschermen. thumb|250px|De cockpit van een AT-AT Specificaties Motoren *2 Kuat Drive Yards FW62 Compact Fusion Drive Systems Wapens *2 Taim & Bak MS-1 Heavy Laser Cannons *2 Taim & Bak FF-4 Medium Repeating Blasters Achter de schermen *Alle Walkers werden tot leven gebracht met Stop-Motion dat hun hoekige bewegingen echter perfect kon weergeven. *Om de beweging van zo'n Walker te bestuderen, keken mensen van ILM naar paarden en olifanten om hun stappen te bekijken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *AT-AT in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy category:Walkers category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Republic Army category:Imperial Army